


Tree's Happen

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Mishaps with Christmas tree's, but in a loving way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas tree and arguing lead to a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree's Happen

“You know, you shouldn’t reach for the top like that.”

“I’m fine.” Daphne says, as Harry stops what he’s doing for a second.

“No, I really think that you are going to hurt yourself. Or me.”

“How in the world is my reaching for the top of the tree in anyway going to hurt you? And I think my sarcasm is finally rubbing off on you.”

“You’ll, I don’t know, knock the tree over. And thank you.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

They continue like this, Harry occasionally staring at what he can see of Daphne through the tree, until Daphne reaches too far enough the tree,  attempts to hold onto the tree, and it begins leaning.

“Oh shit.” Daphne exclaims, realizing she probably should have listened to Harry a bit more.

“Wha-” Harry manages to get out before the tree knocks him over.

“Harry,” Daphne says after a second of shock. “Are you okay?”

“Uhh. Yeah.”

“Does anything hurt?”

“No.”

“That’s good.” Daphne says, calming down.

“Here help me get it off of me.”

“Okay.”

“There is one positive to this.” Harry says after another moment as they manage to get the tree off of him.

“And what’s that,” Daphne says, the sarcasm returning to her voice, as the concern so heavily heard earlier lessens.

“I love the smell of the pine tree’s.”

“Ugh you’re so angering sometime.”

“And that’s why you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from OTP Prompts:  
> Imagine your OTP putting up the Christmas tree and decorating it. B is on one side trying to reach a part of the tree when they accidentally push it, causing it to fall over on top of A who’s on the other side.


End file.
